Sneaking into School
by aikoflutist247
Summary: Takes place at the toward the beginning of the game, where SEES tries to find the whereabouts of Fuuka Yamigish. When Hamuko and Akihiko are a separate group, what will Akihiko do in a state of panic? / AkihikoxHamuko


**Persona 3 Portable**

**Sneaking into School**

_[AkihikoxHamuko]_

**

* * *

**

** In Gekkoukan High, classroom 2-F...**

"First, we have to find the key to the gym." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, "We'll split up into two groups and meet in the main hallway on the first floor. Understood?"

"Which places are we checking out?"

"The Janitor's room and the Faculty office."

"The Faculty office, huh?" Junpei began to grin with eagerness, "Hey, maybe we'll find some test questions!"

Mitsuru smirked at his thought, "Are you planning something unscrupulous under my supervision? If so, then expect to be severely punished..."

Noticing the serious look on her face, Hamuko nervously glanced to Junpei, "I don't think she's kidding, Junpei-kun."

The said boy's eyes got wide in fear, stammering as he thought of the consequences he could've faced, "It-it was a joke! I'd never do something like that!" He began to laugh nervously, but that didn't reassure the Student Council President.

"...Perhaps I'd best take Iori with me to the janitor's room." Mitsuru slowly turned to Hamuko, the female leader that's been leading them thus far in Tartarus battle, "Hamuko, head to the faculty office. I'll leave it to you who to take along with you."

"I'll go with Hamuko."

* * *

** In Gekkoukan High, main lobby...**

Because of Yukari's fear of ghosts and being alone, it seemed reasonable to leave her with the larger group who had a more reliable person within it. Akihiko Sanada had much experience in battle before, so Mitsuru approved Akihiko's request to accompany the recent transfer student to the faculty office.

It's not that it bothered Hamuko or anything. It simply surprised her that Akihiko suggested such a thing.

Mitsuru had left the decision up to her, but Akihiko almost jumped at the opportunity. It would rack Hamuko's complex mind for quite awhile.

"Um... Akihiko-senpai?" The second-year called out, still following after the senior toward the opposite hallway they came from.

"What is it?" He responded curtly, still walking ahead.

"Why did you-"

"Sh!" Akihiko had suddenly stopped in mid-step, halting any sound from coming out of her mouth with a raised hand. "Do you hear that?"

Hamuko listened: the sound of footsteps was heard distinctly in the silence. They sounded as if they were coming closer to the pair.

"Who would be here at this time of night?" Akihiko asked himself, urgency evident on his face. "Hurry, behind the pillar!" The silver-haired senior grabbed Hamuko by the arm, pulling her behind a pillar with him.

Hamuko's cheeks reddened ever so slightly. "Um... Senpai-"

"Sh!" Akihiko hushed, effectively covering her mouth quickly with his right hand.

The Grand Champion Boxer had shoved the curious girl against one of the stone pillars, her back against the stone as he leaned in close to her, attempting to fit their bodies within the width of the column. His free hand clamped over her lips, he saw the shadowy figure of a security guard coming closer to their pillar, a flashlight in hand. He stopped a moment, flashed in random directions around the room before patrolling down the hallway the pair had just come from previously.

Akihiko continued to have his fingerless gloved hand cover her mouth as he still heard the heavy footsteps of the security guard.

Hamuko looked up to her senpai with big brown eyes, her cheeks still reddened slightly. She hoped that Akihiko wouldn't be able to see her face in the dark to tell. She had never told him, but she admired him: his passion to get stronger to protect his loved ones, his passion to continue fighting and his determination that never seemed to fade. She couldn't deny the fact that she had developed a sort of school-girl crush, but she knew that he wouldn't give her the time for her... at least not yet.

But being in close proximity with him made her heart race.

She could practically smell his scent, faint as it was during this time: the smell of persimmons. Probably from his club activities always training around the persimmon tree at the school.

She stayed as still as a rock until she couldn't hear any trace of sound from the hallway the security guard had just entered.

When the main lobby and the hallways became completely quiet once again, Akihiko let out a sigh of relief and looked down to his companion at the same time as she looked up at him again.

Tick...

Tock...

Tick...

Tock...

When Akihiko finally realized that he still had his hand clamped over her mouth and noticed how close he was leaning toward her, he took a step back and removed his hand immediately. Hamuko could tell he was embarrassed as he looked the other way from her with pink cheeks, "S-sorry about that. I didn't mean to be so pushy."

"D-don't worry about it... Let's just go," Hamuko suggested, leading the way to the faculty office, leaving her question of the groups to herself for the time being.

Akihiko looked after her with mild surprise at her behavior, "...Right."


End file.
